


窗1

by SybelRin



Series: 窗 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 囚禁





	窗1

 

 

    房间里面没有窗子。

    只有一扇门。

    陈立农觉得这里就是一座监牢，不论这间屋子装潢多么精致，不论有多少高科技元素。

    被关在这里一周了。

    他根本不想去徒劳地尝试爆力破门，因为门是指纹瞳孔识别，蔡徐坤多半也在房间装设了监控。

    就算开了门又怎样？三年了，他从来都没能逃离蔡徐坤。

    “滴——”蔡徐坤开门的瞬间带进来霎时的光良，这个身形修长的俊美男人在光芒中像霸道的主宰者，气场逼人。蔡徐坤却只是来——送饭。明明蔡氏庄园百来号佣人，身价不菲的蔡老板却每天躯躬送饭端水，这是只有陈立农才有的待遇。

   “宝贝多吃一点，你已经瘦到我抱起来都嫌硌手了。” 蔡徐坤一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前连头都不抬的陈立农。

    陈立农扬起了手，炫耀般地将闪闪发亮的镣铐在蔡徐坤眼前晃了一下，那似笑非笑的讽刺表情让蔡徐坤的心狠狠疼了一下。

    “拜你所赐，行动不便。”平常小孩话很多，软软糯糯的总有着撒娇意味，现在却冷冷淡淡的，惜字如金。

    蔡徐坤移开视线。

    三天前。

    蔡徐坤来送饭时，陈立农竟然一改前两日的拳打脚踢不屈不挠，安安静静的蜷缩着。

    “坤，我怕黑ne。”这是三天以来，陈立农第一次叫蔡徐坤的名字，带着软糯鼻音。这谁能顶得住？

    “好，我开着门。”就在蔡徐坤转身放餐具之际，陈立农几乎是撞开了门口端着各种菜肴和营养品的佣人，赤脚狂奔。

    “陈立农你——”

    天时地利，庄园的大门是敞开式的，陈立农毫不费力地冲奔着。

    “坤总，要追吗？”

   蔡徐坤的眼中酝酿着风暴： “我亲自去。”

    

    “蔡徐坤！你放我走！”这几个字陈立农几乎是红着眼狠狠瞪着蔡徐坤，一字一句挤出来的，像极了笼中困兽。逃跑未遂的陈立农被盛怒之下的蔡徐坤又抓回了那没有窗户的房间，不过这回蔡徐坤在他的脚上装上了镣铐。

    “不行。”蔡徐坤轻轻的说，“农农，为什么不能接受我呢？我是爱你的啊。为什么要逃跑呢？留下来不好吗？”

    陈立农突然笑了。

    “你知道什么叫爱吗？”

    蔡徐坤真的歪着头想了一下：“想干你，算不算？”

    “…蔡徐坤你就是个疯子！我不爱你！我不爱你啊你听懂没有！”陈立农几乎是咆哮着。

    “我不懂，农农。”蔡徐坤的冷静让陈立农不寒而栗，拼命向后蜷缩。这样的动作带动了镣铐，发出清脆的金属碰撞声。

    蔡徐坤轻轻向前一步，居高临下的看着陈立农通红的眼睛。回不去了吧，反正都已经到了这一步。

    早知道陈立农会拒绝得如此干脆，三天前蔡徐坤绝对不会贸然告白求爱，也决不会把藏了三年的爱亮出来任他凌迟。

    “陈立农，你不能怪我残忍。最残忍的还是你啊。”

    蔡徐坤撕剥下陈立农衣服的时候，两人如同两头缠斗的雄狮，一个破釜沉舟，一个穷途末路。

    被蔡徐坤按在身下不着寸缕时，陈立农感到前所未有的羞耻、委屈和愤怒。他不过是拒绝了那份自以为是爱，又有什么错呢？

    “农农，”蔡徐坤轻轻咬了一口陈立农缠抖的后颈，“对不起。我爱你。”

    当修长的手指闯入从未开垦的甬道中，陈立农几乎一下子绷紧了身体，发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

    太难受了。太奇怪了。可他不愿意求饶。

    蔡徐坤一边抚摸着陈立农胸前的红樱，一边试图耐心的扩张。蔡徐坤深谙陈立农的身体是宝，窄腰细臀腿还长，小穴也如此紧致。

    “宝贝放松一点，才两根手指就吃不下去了。一会有你好受的。”蔡徐坤擦去陈立农满头汗水，只听见陈立农用颤抖却坚定的语气说到：“别、碰我。”

    蔡徐坤的黑眸又深了半分：“好，这是你说的。”说着便撤去了手指，解开裤链，释放出早已蠢蠢欲动的巨龙，对着一翕一合小穴一捅而下，整根没入。

    “呃啊——”生理性泪水从陈立农眼中涌出，撕裂般的疼痛让他眼前发黑，太深了！他感到体内炽热的那根还在不断涨大。要命的是蔡徐坤并没有给他缓和适应的时间，掰开他的长腿在干涸的甬道中抽插。

    蔡徐坤也不怎么好受，陈立农太紧了。蔡徐坤擎住陈立农的玉茎，因为疼痛白净漂亮的那根无力地低垂着，像他的主人一样无奈可怜。

    蔡徐坤一手撸动着陈立农的玉茎，在小穴内辗转研磨，很快便找到了那凸起的小点，毫不犹豫地对准那里顶弄。

    陈立农感到一股异样的电流穿过全身，前端也战战巍巍有了反应，想要让蔡徐坤停下来，开口却发现自己的声音已经变了调：“不、可以——哈啊——”

    “农农究竟是说不呢，还是在说可以？”听到陈立农带着娇喘毫无威胁的勒令，蔡徐坤知道他动情了，后穴交合处变得湿润，却还被陈立农紧紧咬住。“呃啊—不要…”

     “啪——”蔡徐坤不轻不重地在他屁股上打了一巴掌：“别咬这么紧。”屁股被打的羞耻和疼痛让陈立农后穴又是一紧，眼中又升起了薄雾。蔡徐坤不再言语，把陈立农翻了个个，硕大顶着陈立农的前列腺结结实实转了一圈，让陈立农面对着他，又引发一阵令人心动的嘤咛。

    陈立农在泪眼朦胧中迷迷糊糊地发现，自己正在直视着蔡徐坤进入自己的身体，不由羞耻地抬起手盖住了潮红的脸。这样的小动作岂能逃过坤总火眼，他坏心眼地拉过陈立农的胳膊，压在陈立农头顶：“好好看看，是谁在cao你？”

    “唔——哈啊，是…坤坤…啊——”恍惚间陈立农似乎忘记了自己的处境，“坤坤”这二字一出口，他便后悔了。不过蔡徐坤并没有给他后悔的时间，因为绵软的台湾腔喊出的“坤坤”对蔡徐坤来讲，无疑是最好的催情药。

    狂风暴雨般没有章法的抽插，像极了这个男人不可一世的霸道。陈立农如是想。

    前所未有的快感像陈立农袭来，后穴的敏感点被狠狠顶弄，从未经历情事的他感到仿佛有什么东西想要喷涌而出。

    “不…别——啊呃…”

    蔡徐坤看到陈立农的前端开始抖动，那是射精的前兆。他坏心眼地堵住了前端的小口：“农农你爱我吗？你不爱我的话，是不能被我操射的喔。”

    “不……你放手哈啊——”陈立农的色情的呻吟中戴上了哭腔，堵塞的难受和后穴的快感几乎席卷了他最后的理智。

     蔡徐坤怜惜地看着他一塌糊涂的精致面庞，将滚烫的精液一滴不漏的射在了陈立农体内。“唔啊呃——”强烈的快感使陈立农不住颤抖。

    蔡徐坤松开手的同时，陈立农紧闭双眼，一抽一抽的射了出来。

     陈立农再疲惫不堪地张开眼的同时，蔡徐坤没看到小孩灵气的光芒。

    “蔡徐坤，我不爱你。”


End file.
